Since the Beginning of Time
by JimJamFan
Summary: I BROUGHT IT BACK! YAY! Big twists, crazy plots, INSANE CHARACTERS! but what else is new? The gang splits in the fifth grade. How do they get back together? Read to find out! J/C S/L Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey GUYZ!! It's ME!!! I know you have all missed me, but I am finally back and I might write more stories! This is my first one since the beginning of the school year. Well here it is, a hilarious, drama stuffed, JC filled, and action packed, new Jim-Jam-Fan FANFIC!!! WOOOOOO!

- Since the Beginning of Time –

Jimmy (13), Cindy (13), Carl (13), Sheen (15) and Libby (14) all got disconnected after the 5th grade. Cindy and Jimmy stopped talking to each other after their first kiss, Cindy lost her best friend –Libby- when she couldn't shut up about Jimmy; Libby dumped Sheen out of anger, and Sheen blamed Jimmy and Ultralord because he couldn't think straight from the break up. After a while all hope was lost for the quintet.

It wasn't all so sudden though. Really, the break up was the slowest, most painful thing any of the children had ever gone through.

Now, in the 8th grade, they became the complete opposite of what they were when they were happy.

Sheen's grades are now the best in the school because he has no distractions keeping him for doing his work or even paying attention. He is praised by all his teachers and every adult within eye sight. His dad, the humble man who was about ready to give up on his son, had become the haughtiest man in town because of his son's newfound brilliance. But behind all his glory and smiles, lays the poor sad soul of confused broken-hearted Sheen.

While Sheen's grades have soared, Jimmy's have plummeted into the abyss. After Cindy and he had lost touch and Sheen flat out left him, Jimmy knew things would never be the same for the town. He stopped inventing things and started painting and drawing, he always had a theory that practice makes perfect. Every night he cries and drains his sorrow in his works. Goddard was the only one who stayed with Jimmy which is just how he likes it, no one to tell him he is a failure or try and make him say sorry to people who don't deserve it. But inside all the doubt and pain lays the optimistic soul of love struck genius Jimmy.

Libby once had it made, when Cindy and Jimmy "broke up" she dumped sheen so Cindy wouldn't feel as lonesome. But when Cindy went right back to her "Jimmy this Jimmy that… NO I DON'T LIKE JIMMY" ways, Libby realized her mistake and Sheen wouldn't take her back because he was doing so well. Libby was hurt but bounced back up snagging the wide-receiver of the football team. Jacob (her boyfriend) utterly despised Libby's choice in music so she gave it up, and eager to not loose another boyfriend she gave up all music so he would get annoyed with her. Now they both just walk around the school as "the happiest and cutest couple in West-Retroville Junior High". But putting aside all of the love and hunky football players, lays the unappreciated regretful soul of music loving Libby.

Cindy is now the school's official outcast. Her mother no longer talks to her because she lost her popularity and position as the smartest girl in school. And when Jimmy gave up, she no longer had anyone to idolize and compete with, so she to gave up. She gave up on school. She gave up on her art. She gave up on martial arts. And amongst the giving up, she took up singing. Her mom's old acoustic guitar now never leaves her side as she writes songs about how her life is hell because of one little kiss. But between her songs and sleepless nights, lays the spunky, know-it-all spirit of genius-loving Cindy.

Lastly there is Carl. While everyone else gave up on themselves, he gave up on them. He grew tired of pleading them to forgive each other and them giving him the cold shoulder. He kept his love for llamas and every good thing about him is still alive and well. His wardrobe never changed, he is still Carl minus the two only friends he ever had in his whole life. But in the wake of his optimistic red-head self, is the darkness of an unleashed soul that should never be released upon the light of day… the never-ending cries of Carl

So to this day, the five are separated. But what shall become of the teens? Only fate shall shine some knowledge on this sad group.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

So, that was chapter one, grim huh! Well the drama shall continue, with 1st person POV of each character!!! Okay, maybe every other chapter will be 3rd person. Well I hate to leave you in the dust… so I might write one more chapter for you!

PEACE

lauren


	2. Jimmy, Jimmy wake up!

I'm back! With chapter 2! In first person! FROM JIMMY'S POV!!!!! I know you guys are probably ecstatic!!! And I don't own Jimmy's show or Jimmy (I don't even own a lock of his golden brown hair to generate an exact clone copy so I may produce my own show with him as the star! What, I can dream cant I?) To fully appreciate the awesomeness of this chapter, please proceed to listen to "Nickelback- How you remind me" while reading. The song influences all of the people (and things) that help Jimmy get through this hard time. Well here it is, Chapter 2 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

"BARK-BARK!"

The raspy voice of my only invention left, Goddard, brings a smile to my face. I pat my dog's head and get out of bed. Wow, that was actually my first smile this week. Thinking back on this bad week wipes my smile of my face and puts me right back in bed.

I feel bad because I keep ignoring Carl… he had never done anything to me and I blew him off. We could still be friends if it weren't for my selfishness. I could really use a friend like him right now, or one like Cindy, with her golden blonde hair that smells like cinnamon.

WOAH!! What do I care about that cold-hearted wench who stomped on my heart and went back to living her oh-so-perfect life? Well now that I think about it… she did kind of let herself go ever since that day with out losing her radiance.

Maybe I should talk to her… NO! It was all my fault and she will probably never forgive me because I'm an idiot who should skip town if I know what's best. "Goddard, go tell the rents I isn't going to school no more" He stares up at me, confused and shocked.

He still isn't moving… oh that's right! when I built him I made sure he only understood grammatically correct sentences unless I was in danger or speechless. I take another shot at the wording.

"Goddard, would you please go inform my parental units that I am not going to attend school from this moment on?" I say in the fruitiest accent ever. And yet he still doesn't move. I frown at his stubbornness.

Goddard lifts his chest plate and starts typing.

"Jimmy, I speak for your parents when I say that you NEED to stay in school for the welfare of your future. Well, I'm mostly speaking for your mom"

I smile a little as he continues.

"If I were to speak for your father I would say 'Jimbo your mother is right' then wait for your mom to finish and say 'who wants pie!' with a big goofy smile on my face"

I lit up with happiness after reading the sentences. My dog always came through for me. I decide to rush through one more day of school before I stop going all together. I get up and put on a grey T and jeans then pick up my backpack and followed Goddard out the bedroom door. I trod down the stairs to be stopped by my mom.

"Sweetie, have fun at school and, please try harder today, I know you're feeling bad because your little friends left you but doing well in school is all for the wel-"

"Yeah, yeah 'welfare of my future' I know mom just I don't care about being the great jimmy neutron I used to be, it would hurt too much and not just me." I cut her off and she smiles weakly but I can see the pain in her eyes as she displayed that faux grin. I immediately feel bad and hug her to rid me of my guilt.

"You don't have to shoot for the moon son, it would just mean a lot to me and your father if you would just do better. Please?" she says pulling me away

I nod and wipe a tear from my face. "Okay mom, I have to go to school, bye!"

I leave just as I hear her say softly 'gotta blast!'- My old catch phrase. I walk slowly to school in fear that someone might be walking to and I couldn't have this time for myself (plus Goddard)

"I can't ever be that great Jimmy I was 3 years ago. Everyone would hate me even more for trying to be something. I'm better off being a no one so they could treat me like nothing so they'd leave me alone to wither away like the useless trash I am"

Goddard looks up at me and whimpers

"Goddard you don't understand. If I'm nobody, than I can't be what I have always aspired to be, a Nobel Prize winning genius who lives on a secluded island with my one true love"

"Who's that?" Goddard types on his screen. I sigh loudly and walk slower as we approach the school's parking lot

"It doesn't matter because if I'm a nothing my dream will never come true. And being a nothing qualifies me unlovable by anyone because how can anyone love a nothing"

I start walking normally again as Goddard and I enter the school's crowded halls. Ironically parallel to me is the one and only Cindy…

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

That is chapter 2. Next chapter is in 3rd person then the next is in Libby's POV. Also I am not posting another chapter until I get 4 total replies (including the one I posted)

PEACE

Lauren


	3. TOO MUCH THINKING!

Well, you all have been very kind and I have 5 pretty reviews so… here is the next chapter. But no more until tomorrow! ;D Well this one I have decided to make in Libby's POV already. This story would be better if listening to "Queen- Love of My Life" while reading (you might need to listen to it twice to fill the whole song with beautiful music!). Here is chapter 3 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I wait at the front of the school half an hour before school starts. Jacob is supposed to have some sweet surprise for me!!

"He is the sweetest boyfriend I have ever had! I think he is the one" I smile and hug my books to my chest. I hear the autumn leaves crunch under his boots.

"Libby, where are you?" His smooth low voice is so deep and sends shivers down my spine. I turn around the corner and see his blonde hair shimmering in the new light.

"Hey Jake" I giggle a little and walk up and hug him. He pushes me away with a frown. "Look, Libby, you are hands down the hottest chick in this school and really smart, but I am sensing some sort of built up anger that I cant quite put my finger on"

"Uh well, you never wanted to talk about me before, the 2 whole years we've dated" I raise my tone to emphasize the '2'. He can't seriously be breaking up with me, I love him, he loves me, and we are SOUL MATES! (See Libby getting a little psychotic there… I am sort of rushing things aren't I?)

"Jake what are you saying?" I ask calmly, well semi-calmly. He shrugs and picks up his bag. "You figure it out princess, I have plans with Jenifer Mandelli tonight and I don't want to be seen with you before our date. Later"

He walks off just as the bell rings. I stand there for a second until my cheeks feel soggy and I realize I am crying. "I am going to look like a fool if I walk in school today. But if I skip I will be so pathetic. And I don't have any girlfriends to tell me it is going to be okay." I fall to the soft grass.

"I'm so confused, I need someone or at least something to help me" I wipe my eyes but the tears continue to stream down my face my pigtails fall out as I burst into uncontrollable sobs. Soon the rhythmic pattern of my throbbing heart and the low pitch of my moans of sorrow put me to sleep on the grass.

I awake two hours later to be blinded by the bright sun and shadows walking past me. I sit up as my eyes adjust to the light, and see there were no shadows except one; a certain shadow with spike brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Libby, are you okay?" The voice says slowly as if I have been struck dumb. I nod and sit up slowly, trying to remember why I was on the ground. Suddenly I whimper and a tear runs down my face.

Oh yeah, I was crying. I feel so open and exposed. The mysterious shadow figure takes my hand and lifts me of my bed of grief. "You worried me for a second there" he says. I choke a little at his voice, it brought such bad memories.

I nod and pick up my stuff just as the bell rings. I rush towards the double door entrance of the school, but he catches up with me. "Libby why wont you talk to me?! I helped you, so tell me what happened, please, just tell me" He grabs my arm but I pull it away

"Leave me alone Sheen, cant you see I am doing perfectly fine with out you!!?" I yell but he grabs my arm harder and pulls me out of the school. "Libby, I found you behind the school on the ground choking on your own tears in your sleep! You've got to tell me what is going on!? You expect me to believe you're doing fine when you look like a train hit you!"

He lets go of my arm and I glare at him, but his glare is far worse than anything I could muster up. I finally give in and start weeping as I fall to my knees, my face buried in my cupped hands.

"I… just… needed… to talk… to, some… one" I manage to spit out. Sheen looks around and then down at me, a pathetic ball of pity. He gets on his knees too and wraps an arm around my shoulder patting my back.

"Shhh, Libby I didn't mean to hurt you I was just, really concerned that something happened to you." He says calmingly

I let out my last few cries then push him off of me. "I don't need your concern, you have no right to pity my helplessness. When I realized my mistake two years ago and came to you as helpless as could be did you pity me then? NO! You flaunted how well you were doing and left me to nothing."

"I stayed up each night and dug holes in my mind to try and comprehend why you wouldn't take me back to ease my pain but it ended up killing my strength, my will, and my heart. It killed me sheen, you killed me. So just leave me alone and go back to having it all while I have what you left me with. Nothing."

I get up and face him as I start to walk away "and you just think about that while I rot" then I turned around and ran home tears streamed down my face.

So there I left him to think of the wrath he had brought upon me, and let him figure out what to do about this whole situation.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

And that concludes chapter 3!!!! Fun! Fun! Fun! DRAMA!!! Well I cant post the next chapter until tomorrow or until I get 7 reviews total! This one goes out to everyone who reviewed me for chapter 1 and 2 (especially for I'm and exister and I love slinky)!

PEACE

Lauren


	4. I enjoy long walks on the sidewalk!

Hey sup mah fellers?! Well, this chapter is in the POV of Cindy (if you haven't figured it out these are all of the morning and how they all end up meeting) this one I have to say is not my best one. To enjoy this chapter fully, please start playing "Kelly Clarkson- Behind these hazel eyes" to emphasize how much Cindy is pained to in the presence her one true love. Well, here is chapter 4 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I close the front door of my house, my always silent no one loves me anymore house. I walk down the steps clutching my guitar case. "Stupid everything" I say angrily to nobody in particular.

I walk quicker than usual to hell- I mean school- because at this time usually Jimmy is walking to school. I haven't been friends with him in more than two years now. But not that I'd want to be his friend!

He's a no-good dog who took my heart and ripped it to shreds; he deserves every single ounce of pain that will ever occur in his life, even if he caused it. He is a mean, dirty, fowl, guy who hasn't changed a bit! He is… well uh… he's just so…

"Oh who am I kidding?" This whole entire separation is all my fault and Jimmy had nothing to do with it. Everything that had happened in my life is my pain, not his. He is just so… MALE!!

My mom used to say that you should never trust the opposite sex, because they are sneaky bastards who use you. That's what she USED to say; now there is no motherly love to fill that gap of silence that mocks me day and night.

"-cause how can anyone love a nothing?" I hear his sad voice just footsteps behind me across the street. I dare not look back to confirm his unique voice to his face. Because one, I could recognize his voice from anywhere knowing precisely if it truly is him, two, because I couldn't bare seeing his face after what had happened, and three, he might see me looking at him and think I like him therefore vulnerable for him to rip my heart up even more.

I put my head up high and clutch my guitar case as I begin crossing the street but after I take my first step on the pavement, a car zips by and splashes mud all over me. "THAT'S JUST GREAT!!!" I yell dusting some of the mud of my shirt. I pick my guitar back up and cross the street without haste as I round the corner into the school's parking lot.

"No-good town has no good people! No respect, no law abiding citizens, and no decency! I should just pack up leave if I know what's good for me. I'm considered a nobody, a no one, a nothing. And how can anybody love a nothing?" I say as I reach for the door and enter the school, sadly right next to Jimmy. Great… just great.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

And that wraps up chapter 4!!! I hope you guys are reading these chapters with the music I recommended because they really help you understand the kids' individual pain. Well:

PEACE

lauren


	5. confessions

Our special tonight is a steaming platter of "Chapter 5" with a side dish of "Sheen's POV". May I recommend to go along with your meal a song that truly would compliment chapter five- "Led Zeppelin- Dazed and Confused"? Very well then! Good night and bon appetite! (Here is chapter five of):

-Since the Beginning of Time-

(This is after Libby yelled at sheen, we're moving along in the day, but it won't be over yet once this day is through!!!)

I'm standing here watching as she runs off in the street, just as it starts to rain. The coldness of the rain on my skin sends tingles down every inch of my body. I decide to retreat back to the safety of the school, but before I do I watch Libby until she is out of sight.

Fog pours into the street and my view of Libby becomes disconnected. I turn and enter the building, staring at the ground. I honestly don't know how I had gotten my self into this situation. One day I am the pride of my family and town but now I feel like not only have I gained nothing but I have lost so much.

My mind starts pulsing and I put pressure on my temples. I sit down on the nearest chair, resting my head in my hands and my hands on my knees. "I left her with nothing? How could I leave my ultraqueen with nothing? I… thought she dumped me because she was… unhappy. Oh why on this third planet did I ever turn her down?"

I kick my backpack and get off the chair, storming out the school. I was going to go find Libby; I needed an explanation on all the crap that is going down here. Wait, I can't leave school, I've already missed first and second period!! I can let my father down like this; I'll talk to her after school.

I rush back into the school, soaked, and to my third period classroom. I take my seat and pay close attention to what she says. I don't want my grades to slip do I?

Though somehow I seem to return my mind to the matter of how I lost my two best friends and girlfriend… but I, no matter how smart, still am compelled by the complexion of this issue. And naturally I blame myself.

Yes, it was all my fault! Even though Libby dumped me, I turned her down and I ruined what ever we could have!! I've sent my best friend into spiraling depression where he may never come out of! I'm ignored my other best friend so now he wont talk to me, oh me and my once so foolish way I cant express the degree of my misgivings. I finally break the bottle holding my emotions and scream to the world of my mistakes.

"I'm such an idiot! I've ruined my whole life and those around me! I am a murderer! I am an assassin! I am a killer! I must not be seen here ever again! Take me away oh that of cruel fate! For it is I who has slain the innocence of my own heart! I believe no way out, yet see the light at the end of the tunnel. I am deceased, 6 feet under, pushing up daisies, swimming with the fishes, meeting my maker-"

"SHEEN, ARE YOU QUITE DONE?" My teacher yells out. I lower my head, open my eyes and put down my arms. I was shouting to the heavens you see.

"Sorry, I was just, I need to go" I say getting up and putting on my jacket. My teacher glares at me and returns to her assignment. I walk out of the classroom and down the halls. Once I reach the front doors I look to my right, no one is there. Then I look to my right, no one is there either, except one thing that caught my eye in the tiny window on the gymnasium door.

I take a few steps in that direction and open the door as lightly as I could, the two figures, seemingly one, are in the middle of the gym and obviously kissing. A skinny, almost lanky blonde and a muscular, but thin, guy with brown hair, tongue wrestling. They look so familiar, but I can't recognize them by just their hair so I decide to take action. "HEY!!" I yell, grabbing their attention.

Right when the guy turns his head my jaw drops, it was Jimmy. The blonde turns this way to, and it is no other than Cindy Vortex. The two people, who broke everyone up, were just then making out.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

EEK! The suspense!! Well, no more book until Tuesday! I will write more, but I wont post more, unless I get 25 reviews total (that means for all the chapters, but you know not like each chapter needs to have 25 reviews but in bulk the chapter replies need to add up to 25!)

PEACE

lauren


	6. Author's Note

I would like to thank all of you who are reviewing because it makes me feel confident that I am a good writer!

Also, those who are not replying need to thank those who are because those who do review more frequently will get more chapters posted from me!

Now, I am writing chapter 6 in Jimmy's POV, I know I am skipping Carl's, but I am saving him for the end!!! And no I am not giving away the ending.

Now, if you want to see why Jimmy and Cindy were making out I demand 25 reviews, in total!!! I don't care if you review twice, maybe three times, I just want more reviews.

Even though you kind people out there in fanfic world have been completely lenient with me by giving me chapters when I beg, so if I read a review as heartfelt as one of mine, I might post chapter 6!! (Maybe even 7!)

Peace

lauren


	7. A Greeting of Love

I've decided to post this chapter because i love slinky practically threatened me by punching an imaginary wall. I have also decided to play no music for this one because it would distract you from the plot… maybe the next one you will get to here some music. And some time down the chapter I will ask you to play a song that will go with that part of the chapter. This chapter is during 1st period, Jimmy had been sent to the office. (Jimmy's POV) Here is chapter 6 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I walk out of the office into the lobby where I greet the secretary, Louis. She hands me my pass to class and I bid her good day as I exit the room into the vacant halls. As soon as I close the door, I walk down the hall and throw away the strip of paper, what will I need it for when I'm not even going to class?

I walk a little further then stop in my tracks. I hear a faded voice singing, almost angelically, echoing through the empty corridor. I walk even further, following the voice as it gets louder. Once it is at its clearest, I also hear the strumming of a guitar but I completely ignore it for the singing has entranced be beyond belief.

I turn the corner and reach a dead end, but still see no sign of a source of the singing. I exit the back door and start walking parallel to the wall. The voice grows louder and I stop in fear it might cease the music if it sees me. I sit down and listen to the words carefully.

After a few choruses the singing stops, maybe she heard me. I get up and decide to turn around the corner to see the owner of the beautiful voice. I step carefully and reveal myself to and empty corner. "Who the hell was singing?" I ask to no one.

"I was" I hear a voice that is in the small woods that are next to the school. I turn and see Cindy sitting against a tree facing the building. She looks back down to her guitar and starts playing a different song.

(Now would be a good time for you readers out there to start listening to "Nickelback- Far Away" Because that is the song Cindy is playing, but she isn't singing.)

I cautiously walk towards her. She doesn't look up from what she is playing, the hair tucked behind her ear slips concealing her face, her flawless radiant face. I mean… screw it. I miss her, hopefully she doesn't tell me off, or yell at me, or kick me where it counts.

"So, what do you want and what are you doing here?" She asks without looking up from her guitar. She is so talented, and she blew everything off. She could have been anything she wanted if she hadn't given her life up, and she was so close to being the smartest kid in school.

"Jimmy?" she says stopping the music so she could look up at me. I look towards the street then look back down at her and walk to the tree she was sitting at, taking a seat on the opposite side of the trunk. "I was forced to come outside by 10 FBI agents who wanted to stop me from gaining any knowledge in fear that I might surpass them in academics and take their jobs" I remark.

She laughs some and goes back to playing Far Away. Immediately the lyrics pop into my head as I hum the lead vocalist's part. She keeps playing and starts asking me questions.

"So jimmy, why are you really out here?" She asks, I stop humming to respond.

"Well, the truth is I heard some angelic singing in the halls while I was ditching class and decided to follow it, I reached the back door and ended up outside. But why'd you stop your song?"

She keeps the song going as she replies "I saw you and got confused on why you were outside, you usually skip inside. When'd you get the guts to come and sit with me?"

"In truth it was you who had the guts to reveal you were the one singing. Was that your original song?"

"Yes, you weren't listening were you?" She asks as she starts playing slower. I hesitate in my answer.

"Yeah, that song was about us wasn't it." I say, still singing the lyrics in my mind. She stops playing and puts the guitar back in its case, but not getting up. I sigh thinking she might leave. I'm so stupid; I should have never said that. Of coarse it isn't about us, she hates me! I hurt her and now I've hurt her even more. She is probably insulted to be in my presence! I-

"Yes it was." She says cutting my thoughts off. I hear her sniffle and get up. I also stand quickly before she can leave. I look at her, but her bangs block my view of those two emeralds that used to keep me up at night, and they still do. I step forward and tuck the stray hairs behind her ears. She gazes at me with tear filled eyes and steps forward too, taking my hand. I smile a little, but all she can do is cry. We just stand there for a moment until she starts to speak.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

YAY! Next is in Cindy's POV, don't worry, I'll pick up where I left off in this chapter so my eager fans wont have to wait! Well, until next time (which wont be until I get 4 more reviews!)

Peace

lauren


	8. Kisses

YAY!!! Here is chapter 7!! The song I recommend is "Aerosmith- I don't wanna miss a thing" In Cindy's POV. Here is chapter 7 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I feel the tears on my cheek as I see him smile, his great smile. He doesn't know anything… I wish this whole mess never happened. I could still be loved by him and my family, have a friend, I might even still be able to laugh. But only with Jimmy can I laugh.

"Jimmy, I want you to know, that if none of this works out, whether it be by me or you, I will still always love you" I say, hoping it could bring back the bond. He just stares at me with his big ocean blue eyes, then tightens his grip on my hand and pulls me in for a hug.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes; we slowly sway side to side as if dancing. I didn't want to move a muscle; his beating heart falls in sync with mine and we become one, but cruel fate would make us separate some time. He pulls away a little bit and looks into my eyes, I mimic his movements. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moves back in towards my cheek; I place my fingers on his lips stop his head, forcing him to face me.

I smile slightly, cupping his chin and pulling it towards me as we kiss. The impact of the kiss, theoretically, lifted us both off the ground. I move my hand from his chin to his back and he releases my hands and holds my back, the kiss wasn't that deep though. We finally release and I put my head back on his shoulder as we begin swaying again.

"Cindy, you are so beautiful" He says hugging me. I smile even more, as tired as can be but staying awake. I pull away fully and take his hand taking up my guitar with my second hand. "Come on Jimmy, The gym is empty in second period we can go and hang out there."

"But, won't some one here us in there?" He asks idiotically

"No. I go there all the time because the resource officer comes behind the school to check for crack heads." I say dragging him into the school. He starts walking next to me not letting go of my hand.

"Okay, I trust you. So what are we going to do now?" He questions. I roll my eyes, for a genius he sure is- oh that's right. "We are going to the gym for 2nd period to do what ever, than I guess we could go to your lab for the rest of the day" he stops in his tracks letting go of my hand. I look back at him and question his actions.

"Yeah, funny story, I got rid of my lab in the 6th grade. Now it is my art studio, really Goddard is my only invention left." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes

"I don't care about the contents of your stupid bat-cave! As long as we have some place where we can hide from our dang parents! I can't practice my guitar in my house anymore because my mom throws full bottles of liquor at me. Now, come on lets just go to the Gym!" I storm off, I don't know how I keep getting angry at him, and it is quite confusing, even if it is my actions.

Jimmy catches up with me as we enter the gym, he picks me up bridal style and spins me around, I laugh as if I'm enjoying this. It's like nothing had ever happened and we were the happiest couple ever. He stops and puts me down wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me closer and we kiss. I place my arms around his neck as we are kissing and run my fingers through the back of his hair.

Suddenly I hear a click but choose to ignore it, so does he because neither of us move. I smile but jump when I hear an oh-so familiar voice. "HEY!!!"

Jimmy turns and moves my hips towards the door so I turn my head as well. Oh boy sheen. She runs up to us, but we both take a step back as he nears us, soon stopping in front of us.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?!" He yells in our faces. Jimmy steps in front of me and prods his ex-best friend's chest with his finger. "We are making up, what are you doing?!"

"I was going to go make up with Libby but I can't imagine her wanting to take it that fast. Either you two have been hiding something behind our backs or Cindy is an extreme slut!" He retorts. Jimmy's face flushes and eyes ignite in flames.

"Don't you DARE call cindy a slut!" He yells pulling his fist back and slow as ever inching it towards his best friends face. Luckilly before it reaches its target I grab his elbow and twist it behind his back.

"Jimmy, don't get yourself in deeper than you already are. We both know that you never think before you act so lets change that now. Sheen is just offended that he was not informed on what is going on." I reason with him as I let go of his arm and he glares at sheen. Sheen returns the stare and turns around storming out of the gymnasium.

I pick up my guitar and run out signaling Jimmy to follow, where ever sheen goes, the path leads to Libby, and I'm going to go get back a best friend.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Hey, that was chapter 7! Next chapter is in Libby's POV and will be full of juicy lies, truths, JC/SL, reunions, and sleep overs! YAY!! (and I know that they are only in eighth grade so they aren't going to do anything


	9. BUY DOT COM!

Hey, I'm almost at my goal of 25 reviews!! One more! Next I'm shooting for 40! And I will keep posting, periodically, until chapter 10 and if I don't have 40 reviews (total) I will not post chapter 11! If it gets that far, (which it will) well this is chapter 8 and it is in Libby's POV, I suggest listening to the song "Remember Me" by Journey. Well here is chapter 8 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I ran as far as the park until the rain cleared. Now I am closing in on a bench, I am about ready to collapse from exhaustion. I sit down on the bench and breath, letting out all the steam I built up inside by yelling at sheen. Sheen must feel so bad.

I wonder what ever happened to the sweet, funny, ultra-loser I fell in love with. I think he adopted Jimmy's excessive ego. Seeing as though he did apologize, sort of, I guess I was kind of harsh on him.

Just as I reach a decision, everything seems to light with color, the trees are green, the sun shining yellow on everything, the grass is a bright lime and the fountain is blue as can be. I smile at the color, but just as everything reappears, the clouds come back and dim the landscaping. I look around and slouch over again, the darkness depresses me beyond belief.

I hear two voices yelling, approaching me. I look up and see nothing but the voices grow. I can just barely make out what they are saying.

Voice 1: "Go away you traitors! Stop following me!"

Voice 2: "No way! I need to find Libby!"

Who ever those to voices tare they are looking for me, maybe it's Sheen!! Maybe he has come to ask for forgiveness!! But, who's the other voice? I stand up and look around; I see three silhouettes in the grayness. I run over to the trio and see Sheen running back at me.

"SHEEN!" I yell as he doesn't slow down. I come to a halt, but he runs even faster, thinking he can stop on a dime, but instead he trips on one. He trips on his shoelace and lands face first on the ground in front of me, passing out on impact. I hurryingly rush to his side and turn him over, his eyes are closed and his nose is a little twisted, but the damage is at a minimum. I pick him up and pull him over to the bench I was sitting at.

After a few minutes and he still didn't wake up I rest my hand on his cheek and warm him from the cold autumn winds. The two other figures reveal themselves to where I was sitting. It was Jimmy and Cindy. They look at me with sad eyes, probably meant for sheen, but my eyes just open up wide as I race up in fear.

"I cant be seen with you guys! What would Brittany or Jasmine say about me, they would spread wild rumors that I am actually friends with you, losers!" I yell out, instantly regretting it. Luckily they took it a little better than I would think.

"Libby, calm down, you are over reacting. You're just upset because of what is going on in your current situation." Cindy says, I calm down some, her voice is really nice and she is being so kind for what I did to her. Suddenly I here a squirm from sheen, I look down and he opens his eyes. Ecstatic I hurry to him.

I laugh a little, helping him up. "Sheen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by saying you hurt me, I was just so, confused. I am just trying to sort this entire thing out in my head and I guess I don't really understand the problem like you might!" I finish pacing the ground and look up to see him staring at me with confused eyes and his head tilted to the side.

I smile at him that looks so much like 5th grade! But my smile fades as he opens his mouth to speak. "What is a 'Sheen'?"

My jaw hangs open as I can not believe the words that just came out of his mouth. 'what is a sheen?' that is him, he is a sheen, he IS sheen! How can this of happened? He was once so smart, well, he was once so stupid, heck he was once a chicken! But just recently, he was a genius!!

"Sheen, you are sheen. You should know that!" I say reassuringly, hoping he is just kidding around. "I no understand, me sheen?" He asks dimly. I look from him to the other two quietly standing in the sidelines.

"Libby" Jimmy starts, "I think Sheen might have amnesia."

I drop Sheen's hand and look from Jimmy to Cindy, then slowly turn my head to Sheen smiling at me like a moron

"Crap"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

WOW!!! That chapter RULED! This story is getting really twisty, huh? It started out as one fic, now it is pouring over into the 'amnesia' department! Well review me and tell me what you think. Now chapter 9 until I get 4 more reviews or until tomorrow!

PEACE

lauren


	10. The Great Awakening!

HEY!! I HAVE REACHED MY GOAL!!! That being said I am seizing the day by destroying that crappy cliff hanger I left you off with. Actually, that crappy cliff hanger has been erased from existence as of now! Sheen's POV! No song. Here is chapter 9 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I yell at Jimmy. He looks at me like I've gone insane; in fact everyone is looking at me like that.

"Dementia is a side-effect of amnesia. He is just confused on the fact of mere existence" He starts but I continue to grow angry with syllable. "Why are talking to Cindy and Libby about me, when you could be telling me what is going through your thick skull!?" I blow up at him.

"Sheen, are you alright? Wait, you remember Cindy and Libby?" He asks. "Of course I do, you don't think I'd forget them, it's not like I've been anywhere for the past 4 years!!" I reply with a smart-alecky tone. He smiles and looks from me to Libby.

"Uh, Libby, it appears Sheen doesn't have amnesia, heh-heh oops. Everyone makes mistakes?" He says, "Except you, Nerd brain" Cindy chimes in. "Of course I don't have amnesia! Now, what are we here for?" I ask looking at the small gathering around me.

"You figure it out" Cindy says. I place my hand on chin and look up, trying to look smart. Suddenly something in my head clicks, everyone looks at me anxiously as I open my mouth to speak. "We are here, because the Ultralord marathon starts in 3 hours and we are preparing to watch his awesomeness on TV!!!" I say raising my finger victoriously.

Jimmy sighs and puts his head in hand defeated while Cindy hits her head repeatedly on the tree next to her. Only Libby looks at me, dumb-founded. "Wait, did you just mention, Ultralord? I thought you hated Ultralord because I broke up with you."

It was my turn to be confused "First off, how could I hate my beloved Ultralord, and second, how could you have broken up with me when we've never gone out?" I say… Cindy stops hitting her head to look up at me

"Wait, she has a point, you do hate ultra lord! And you two went out in 5th grade, but you broke up two years ago. That's why we're here, so you can apologize to her." She says.

I look at Libby is realization "OOH!! I remember! I'm sorry Libbilicious! I guess I was confused… will you forgive me?" I ask her, she stares back at me and raises a hand to her heart, weird-o.

"Sheen, you haven't called me that in 4 years, I-I-I, of course I'll forgive you, I want to say sorry too, I was a real biatch at the school and I've been one for ever, I just want my sheen back!" She says, I smile but then frown bashfully. "As long as I can have my ultraqueen"

She smiles and takes my hand. I smile to and look into her eyes as she looks back into mine. "I'm hungry" I say. Cindy rolls her eyes and starts walking away "I knew he didn't have enough brain capacity to be romantic, the only thing stored up there is Ultra lord trivia and sour milk"

Jimmy starts walking away too, so I let go of Libby's hand and follow them, It's like follow the leader!!! Libby scoffs and, in defeat, follows the rest of us. We start walking back to town in silence, "Are we going to go watch Ultralord?" I ask to be replied with a simultaneous "NO!" I miss these days! Well, I'm just glad to have them back!

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

I know this chapter was short but it's not the end! I wont be able to post the last chapter in a few days… Sorry, this one took so long, I'm swamped with homework I have been procrastinating on! Well,

PEACE

lauren


	11. Gonna take yah to the Candy Shop!

Hey, well I know it hasn't been a few days, and this is definitely not the last chapter, but I couldn't wait to see your guys' expressions when I came back spontaneously!! Well, I can't really see you, so before you read this go find yourself a mirror and then describe what you looked like afterward in a review!!! Shocking good time (pun intended). Well for this chapter I would urge you to listen to the sweet sound of nothing! And sorry for the OOC last chapter! Authors notes are in (parentheses)! Here is chapter 10 of:

-Since the Beginning of Time-

(Nobody's POV)

After the events that took place in the gym and behind the school and in the park, Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, and Cindy decided to go to the candy bar, a place they hadn't been in a long time:

Jimmy opens the door, holding it for Cindy, Libby, and Sheen. After they all enter the bar and get situated in their booth, Sam comes over to take their orders.

"What'll it be YE- … wait, you kids look familiar… YEA! where have I seen you before?" He says trying to remember. "Uh Sam it's us, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen! We used to be regulars here!" Jimmy replies with a smile.

Sam drops his pad and pen and freezes in his tracks. "Sheen, sheen… SHEEN!" He looks down at sheen with a smile. "Sheen! I haven't seen you in forever! YEA! Seems like just yesterday you were tearing up my shop when you were sugar high, and now you are not even twitching, but I still hate you all. Open bar… YEA!" He walks off (sorry he just walked in and out of that scene, I can't do Sam, just close your eyes and imagine better writing)

"SWEET OPEN BAR!!" Sheen yells running almost cartoon-like (also, pun intended) towards the little salad bar full of treats. Libby smacks her head "God, that boy needs a serious chill pill" She looks up at Jimmy and Cindy who are snickering. "What's up with you two? What is so funny?" She asks.

Jimmy stops laughing "I just find the concept that after five minutes and we are already back to having what we had 4 years ago humorous. I have no idea what she's laughing about."

Cindy too stops laughing long enough to reply. "I think it's funny that even though we have all returned to what we loved most, you and Jimmy have something holding you back from returning to music, i.e. Libby, and science, i.e. captain cranium!"

"How is that funny?" Libby asks. Cindy puts on a completely serious face. "It wasn't I was just trying to find some way of throwing it out there."

Libby raises an eyebrow at Cindy and Jimmy "You two are amused easily"

Sheen returns, mouth full of candy, hands full of candy, pockets full of candy, and even ears full of candy. He smiles the best he can with 15 gumballs in his mouth.

"I hope you choke" Cindy says jokingly. Sheen just smirks, again the best he can (the candy) trying to reply "hhpph ggryypf dpvee droph" (The pronunciation of these 'words' were so badly spelt that even the author couldn't repeat it to where you could read it).

"Right. Great comeback" Cindy retorts as Sheen sits down dropping candy all over the seat. "Sheen, pick that stuff up! It's getting in my pants!" Libby yells, Sheen just looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Not funny Sheen!" She replies.

Sheen tries to bite down on the mound of candy in his mouth so he can begin chewing it. Jimmy laughs at his attempts but Cindy and Libby turn to each other and mouth 'gross' simultaneously.

Moments later after chewing and bite after bite, Sheen swallows the candy. Cindy looks at him with awe "Sheen you just ate 15 gumballs, it isn't good for you to eat even one!!"

"Well what did you want me to do? Chew on it till my gum wears out? No way man!" He says.

"At least you'd shut up" Cindy says under her breath. Libby looks up at the clock and her eyes snap open in realization "Uh, guys I gotta go, it's been great seeing you, nice to get together. Call me later Cyn, BYE!" Libby says slowly backing towards the door then zooming out.

Sheen looks at the door confused. "Sheen is confused." (He's a genius, right?) Cindy rolls her eyes and also exits the booth. "Guy's I'm going to go home and see if I can reach Libby to see what that was about. Bye"

Jimmy nods and picks a gummy-worm off the table holding it up. "This hasn't been in your mouth has it?" He asks Sheen. "Not that I know of it hasn't." He replies.

Jimmy shrugs and sticks it in his mouth "Hey Sheen, wanna go check in on Carl? Maybe he will be happy about the reunion?". Sheen nods picking up his candy and skipping merrily out the door.

Jimmy starts to leave but is stopped by Sam "I'm going to need some sort of payment, YEA!"

"Sam, just put it on my tab" Jimmy says starting back out the door

"Your tab has been up for 5 years yah little twerp! You owe me over a thousand dollars" He yells out as Jimmy walks down the street.

"I HAVE NO MONEY! SORRY!!" Jimmy yells back as he turns the corner.

"Ah, stupid kids!" Sam says heading back into the shop "I miss these moments"

L7L7L7L7L7L7

YAY! Next chapter is going to be AWESOME!!! You will get to see the most severe case of schizophrenia witnessed by virtual eye! And it is in CARL'S POV! That means it is the last chapter! I am not posting it though, until I get 10 more reviews! This one was a little cheat. And once this thing is over, it is always nice to hear from my reviewers, so drop me a line and tell me what you think about this story, or my others!

PEACE

lauren


	12. I Like Kitty Cats!

Hey, I haven't gotten any reviews lately. I am sad, but here is chapter 11. I wont write the next one, seriously, until I get 10 reviews and I don't care if you review more than once. Well this chapter is in Carl's POV, and it isn't the last chapter. When something is in (parentheses) it is the narration, when it is normal text it is in Carl's POV, when it is in _italics _it is Carl's good conscience, and when it is underlined it is Carl's bad conscience. Here it is!

-Since the Beginning of Time-

(When school lets out)

After the bell rings I head outside, looking for Jimmy hoping that I can resolve this matter on hand. But I haven't seen Jimmy all day, I haven't seen any of the old gang.

(Carl starts walking down the street and reaches his neighborhood, the crowd of evacuating students around him lessens with each yard and soon he is all alone) "I hope Jimmy is willing to say sorry this time" I say to myself. Suddenly a small, glowing, translucent llama with a halo and wings wrapped in angelic white robes appears on my left shoulder. "_Carl, keep dreaming and your dreams will come true_" It says surprising me. "Thanks!" I say back to it aloud. "Who are you?" I ask a few seconds later.

"He's your face!!!" Some deep voice says behind me, I spin around quickly but nothing is there. "Down here dope for brains!" It says again. I look down to my feet but again nothing is there. "OW!!" I exclaim when I feel a small stab on the right of my neck. I finally look down at my right shoulder to find a red lima bean with a black cape, black ram horns, and a black tail holding a pitchfork.

It looks back up at me and gives me a small salute "Howdy partner, how's life been?" It says. I look from it to the llama and then up ahead, I am nearing town. "_Carl, we are your subconscious mind. We have been feeding you subliminal messages through out your life to let you make good desi…_" "Yada-Yada!! Shut up! Carl, you have no life, give up on them, give up on everything! They don't like you; secretly they had broken the gang up so they could get rid of you!"

I squeal in disbelief but then I turn to the llama and she opens her mouth to speak "_Carl, don't listen to him, he is just trying to crush your spirit, you need to keep trying and eventually you will fulfill you plans of peace! Believe Carl, believe!!_"

"But, how can I believe when I have given up? Why would they want to give up on me? WHY AM I TALKING TO A LLAMA AND LIMA BEAN!?" I yell out to myself, suddenly the two poof away from my shoulder and I open my eyes. I am at town square and attracting stares from people.

I smile sheepishly and turn around walking back to my house, a long journey. "What the heck?" I say, "You rang?" the Lima bean says returning to my shoulder. I look down at him. "Hey carl, remember when Libby yelled at you two weeks ago?" I think about it and nod, getting a little sad as I walk home, it continues. "She was so angry, she must hate you." I nod again, getting a little madder. "She must not have any respect for you" It says I don't nod but this time in fury reply "Yeah, how could she have done that, it was rude!" "Yea!" "She pushes me around!" "She has no right!" "That is right, I am very mad at her." "Good, good! Now what do you feel like doing?" "Uh…"

The Lima bean smacks his forehead and then continues "Well, remember last week when you were trying to talk to Sheen and he just walked away?" I think a second then nod, even angrier "Yeah, he just ignored me like I was scum!" "And then you called his name and he walked even faster!" "He flat out left me!" "Now what are you going to do to get even?" I look back still confused. He sighs and again tries to continue

"Ugh, do you remember three weeks ago when you were negotiating with Cindy?" "Um…" "And when you said one word she punched you in the gut?" "I don't think-" "And then she kneed you in the stomach and slapped your face and kicked your shin?" "that never-" "_Oh shut up bean we all know that never happened_." The llama returns on my left shoulder.

The devious bean slouches over and frowns "You ruined my pep talk!" He says glumly. "_You were trying to get Carl to kill his friends!_" The llama says. "N- Gah! Fah! Nuh-uh!" The lima stutters "I was merely suggesting that Carl go and apologize to his friends for bothering them so much"

The llama rolls her eyes "_yeah right, let's just go, I'm pretty sure you've done enough to ruin Carl's life_" The Lima bean points to himself "Me?! What ever bad things that have happened in his life was all his sorry fault!"

"_I said let's GO!_" She says one last time before she kicks her hind legs and they both disappear in a small puff of smoke. Carl looks around and puts a hand on his head "I'm frightened"

L7L7L7L7L7

Well that was that chapter, next chapter find out why Libby left the Candy bar so fast, then in chapter 13 find out how Carl and Sheen and Jimmy meet up again! Hope you liked this chapter! Remember cant post another chapter until 10 more chapters (read the passage I wrote at beginning of this chapter)

PEACE

lauren


	13. Love and Memories

Chapter 13

**Hey READ THIS!** It's been a while huh? Well I decided to finish this fic too! YAY!!

-Since the Beginning of Time-

I left the Candy Bar and am now following Libby back to her house. "She doesn't look so cool." I wonder fretfully, quickening my pace as she goes into her house.

I go around the side of her house and creep up to her window and peek inside, no one's there. But I can't help but notice that all of her poster were ripped off her walls and were replaced with pictures of Jacob and her. I duck as Libby enters the room and sweeps her arm across her dresser, knocking off all of the pictures and awards out of anger.

She goes to her closet and rips out all of the clothing, tearing some of the shirts, and shoes. She takes one of her stilettos and rips of the heel. Since she had no music, she couldn't do any damage to those, but she tore through her sheets like a rabid wolf.

I listen to her cries of anger and disgust and watch as she flops down on her bed and starts weeping. The poor girl, I think, it must hurt being reminded of him so much.

Suddenly she stands up and grabs a permanent marker and goes to her wall. That'll show him, I think. She opens the marker and draws long dark strides of ink all over the picture. "Hideous, I'm HIDEOUS!" she yells and steps back, I see what she drew on. Her face was blackened out in the picture by that relentless marker.

I gasp; being so psychologically profound, I knew what was going on write away. I stumble through the shrubbery and run up to the front door before she could do any real damage to herself.

I open it and see a trail of wreckage leading to her room; I follow it, hopefully, in time.

The closer I get the clearer her sobs sound, her wheezes, and her tears hitting the wooden floor get. I reach her room and gasp when I see her reaching for a razor in her trash bin.

"LIBBY NO!" I say rushing in and grabbing her wrist. I pull her into an embrace and she immediately lets the razor go and stars sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm such an idiot!" she cries. I press her hair down "shhh. You're anything but an idiot, Libby" I reassure.

"Then why did Jacob break up with me? Huh? Why'd he break up with me if I was so smart? I know I'm an idiot, I'm an ugly, stupid, can't-do-anything idiot!" she weeps. I push her away slightly "Libby, snap out of it!" I shriek shaking her lightly "You aren't an idiot, in fact you're incredibly smart! And you're beautiful Libby, your long black hair, you have such soft skin, you're the most beautiful woman I know! Whatever things that that dried up piece of nothing, Jacob told you are _not_ true!"

She sobs even more "He said I was super smart and hands down the hottest girl in school!!" she cries. "Except that, that's true" I correct. She keeps crying as I pat her back "Libby, what happened to that peppy, spirited, music-loving soul sister I used to call my best friend?" I ask. She breathes in deeply and tries to stop her tears.

"I should ask the same, what happened to that bratty, know it all, butt-kicking diva I used to call mine?" she responds. I make a face "well"- "She left with the rest of our friends' lives. So did I." she finishes. I sigh "Libby, it doesn't have to be this way!" I say. She pushes me away completely

"That's exactly it! Girl, it don't have to be _this _way. But it is! We ain't goin' back! Too much damage has been done: I can't stand the sound of music, you can barely hold a back bone to society, Jimmy has lost his interest in science, Sheen is holdin' grudges against ultra lord, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE CARL IS!!" she takes a deep breath after her outburst.

I sigh "but, we can at least try to fix that, for old time's sake! I know somewhere, deep inside of you, you still love music. And Jimmy can always go back to inventing. And it may take time but, I could go back to being bratty if it means that we can still be friends- please Libby, if we just try." I beg, practically on my knees.

She stares deeply in my eyes and wipes the tear off of her cheek "oh girl," she says holding out a hand to help me up. I take it and she pulls me back into the hug "you don't have to be bratty! Just give a dang, and to tell you the truth, Jacob can rot in heck for all I care, as long as I have my best friend back." she smiles.

I join in her merriment, crying now myself "and as long as I can get mine, the best friend I knew."

She nods "and, the one I knew. Oh Cyn!" she cries throwing her arms around me "oh Libs!" I cry too and wrap my arms around her squeezing her tight as if it was like she had been lost for 3 whole years and I just found her. We just stand there holding each other crying among the ruins that were her room.

"Now if we could only find Carl" I say joking, she laughs wiping away her tears "yeah" she says between laughs. I wipe away my tears too and pick up one of the pictures that had smashed of the floor when she came in. It was our 5th grade graduation picture.

"Oh, I remember that day. It was one of my saddest memories" I say sadly tracing the rim of the picture "I smashed mine against my wall as soon as I got it" I laugh. She takes it from my hand "look at how unhappy we were, everyone else is happy, except you, me, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy." she says.

I chuckle "yeah. You're looking angry at me, I'm looking angry at Jimmy, he's looking angry at you (a/n: for making sheen angry at him) and Sheen's looking angry at Jimmy." I point out. She nods "yeah, but Carl is just in the center of it all looking sad" she says.

Sitting down on the bed I look at the lay out of the picture, Jimmy is in the very top left, Sheen in the bottom right, me in the very top right, and Libs all the way in the bottom left. Carl is in the very center surrounded by grinning faces. "We did some damage to that boy's mental health." I say. She sits down next to me "yeah, hopefully not too much though." we look at the picture a couple more minutes in silence.

"We look like we enjoyed ourselves" I joke nudging her. She stays quiet, I look up at her and see her looking at the defaced picture of her and Jacob. I frown "Libs, you k?" I ask. She breaks her stare and smiles "yeah, sorry, just thinking 'bout how crazy I went today over some stupid boy!" she says rolling her eyes.

"Libs, it's okay, I went super crazy 'cause of some stupid boy, I know how you feel" I say. She nods "yeah, we should go talk to the guys now" she says stepping over clothes and leaving the room. I look at the picture one last time, sigh and follow her out to the kitchen. "Libs! You wanna go find Carl first?" I call ahead. I see her nod "sure, why not"


End file.
